Thunder and Lightning
by HartToHart
Summary: Episode 1x22 Zoe and Wade are stuck in the barn together...an alternative to how the show ended the episode!


**Just a one-shot. An alternative to 1x22 :) **

**Please review if you liked it, I'm planning some more oneshots in between my full length fic 'Take Me Back'. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hart of Dixie, but I do watch the Season 1 boxset religiously!**

* * *

"This has gotta nearly be a hurricane." Zoe said quietly, watching him closely as she voiced her own worst nightmare. He saw the anxiety in her eyes, heard it in her voice. He nodded tersely. Yep, it was hurricane season in down in the South they were no strangers to the apocalyptic weather. The rain was falling heavier now, hail the size of golf balls raining down on the tin roof, the wind was blowing the trees sideways and it was only a matter of minutes before the thunder and lightning started.

As if on cue a loud clap of thunder startled Zoe, she shrieked and jumped nearly a foot off the ground. He smiled slightly at her naivety, she thought this was bad just see how much worse it was gonna get. He lay back against the hay bale and watched as she fidgeted nervously with her blouse made practically transparent by the heavy rain. It wasn't such a bad view. A flash of lightning elicited another squeak from Zoe, her eyes wide with fear as she stood at the window looking out at the storm. Wade heard the thunder rolling in, counting in between claps to judge the distance. "It's gettin' closer." He murmured, more to himself than Zoe. "We need to…I mean we oughta get a safe spot." He straightened up, deciding that one of them needed to take charge.

Zoe nodded. As much as she hated to do what he said, she was a complete novice at dealing with storms and he seemed to know what he was doing. She followed him closely around the barn, tugging bales of hay and shoving the farm equipment around under his careful instruction. "Hey Doc, get in here." He yelled as another flash of lightning lit up the barn. Zoe turned to look at him, smiling as she saw their little shelter coming together. He peeked his head out from under the canopy of old horse blankets and their barricade of steel sheeting. It wouldn't stop a hurricane but it made her feel safer. Lighting a candle he'd found by the door, Wade reached out a hand for Zoe.

She took hold of his fingers, noticing for the first time how tiny her hands were in his. "Look Wade, what I said earlier. I didn't mean to offend you. I mean, Lavon said that you…that you had feelings for me and I didn't mean that I don't. I mean I do…I just. What is the point, we have nothing in common." She babbled, her eyes darting around the tiny den. When there really was nowhere else to look her eyes reconnected with his.

"Doc, I've forgotten all about it." He sighed, leaning back into the hay and patting the space next to him. Zoe nodded slowly, she knew this wasn't the last of the conversation but it would do for now. They lay side by side, a thin invisible line separating them. The silence was palpable. She could have cut the tension with her scalpel. The sound of the hail on the roof, the wind howling, the thunder and the occasional flash of lighting continued to bombard Zoe's senses. She shut her eyes. Maybe she could just go to sleep.

After a few minutes Zoe opened one eye, casting a look at Wade who also had his eyes shut. His chest was gently rising and falling, his mouth slightly agape. How could he possibly sleep through this, this nightmare? She listened to the rain, telling herself it was soothing, calming almost that the weather out there was so horrible and she was so warm and snug inside. All of a sudden there was silence. She wondered for a split second if she'd gone deaf. Shaking Wade's shoulder Zoe smiled. "Wade…Wade the storm's over. Listen." She grinned at him.

Wade's eyes bulged and he shook his head. "No Doc…this is just the beginnin'." He grabbed a hold of her arm. "That means there's a tornado comin'." He pulled her tight against him, laying his body over the top of hers. "Jus' hold tight. There ain't nothin' we can do now. Hold on to me." His words reverberated across her collarbone and throughout her whole body as she became paralysed with fear.

"Wade are we going to die?" She asked, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Not if I have anythin' to do about it." Wade whispered, holding her tightly to him as he felt her heart beat against his.

The silence opened up, and the roaring became unbearable. His eardrums were torn apart with the noise as the world around them was ripped apart. Breaking glass, falling trees, crushing houses. The tornado tore a path through neighbouring towns, brushing right up against Bluebell. Zoe pushed her face into Wade's neck as she felt the ground shudder and shake. The air grew thin and she gasped in deep breaths as she felt the pressure in her lungs build. There was nothing they could do. The tornado was heading right for them, sweeping up everything in its path. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut she couldn't stop the tears from escaping. "Zoe…Zoe?" Wade shook her. "Zoe the tornado's passed." He whispered and she collapsed under him, realising that she could hear him once again. The deafening destruction of the tornado had moved on, leaving behind it only the wind and rain to contend with.

She looked up him, her body tingling as she noticed for the first time the way they fitted together seamlessly. He propped himself up on his forearms, taking his weight off of her. "Thanks Wade." She murmured, smiling weakly as he looked down at her a peculiar look on his face that she couldn't place. His hand hovered over her cheek, tenderly wiping away her tears as he continued to care for her. He rolled off of her, sitting up as his hands burned at the touch. Zoe blinked furiously, trying to make sense of the situation. He cleared his throat next to her and she looked up, her eyes connecting with his. His were so full of concern, and relief and…passion? His hand was still on her wrist, closing around it, binding them together. Zoe's eyes travelled between their adjoined bodies and his gaze once more before she pushed herself forwards, her lips bumping gently against his.

He opened his mouth, as if he was about to say something but she silenced him with another gentle kiss. Letting out a low breath, Wade pressed his lips to hers, reciprocating the kiss. Her lips were softer than he'd ever remembered and she tasted faintly of cherries. His hands tangling up in her hair he rolled them over so she was lying astride him, her legs sliding easily one either side as his hand came up her thigh. She stretched out along him, their chests pressing together so he could feel her heart beat once more. Her tongue darted along his bottom lip as she tried to deepen their kiss. Wade's eyes opened as he felt her tongue probe his mouth curiously. Her eyes were shut, her face relaxed and happy. Wade traced the curve of her jaw with his fingers, his tongue dancing with hers in and out of each other's mouths as they explored one another.

Zoe pulled back slightly, breaking their kiss as she watched him slowly open his eyes to look up at her. She smiled shyly as she began to unbutton her top loving how his hands came up her sides, brushing at her bare skin as he lifted her blouse over her head. His hands slipped around her back, careful to avoid her freshly bandaged wound as he unhooked her bra. Even in the pale flickering candlelight she avoided his gaze, lowering her chest to his as she kissed him deeply. "Let me look at you." He murmured just millimetres from her lips, holding her back from him as he admired her beauty.

She struggled under his appraising eye, tugging impatiently at his shirt. Their pile of discarded clothes grew larger as the amount of skin they could press together increased. "Oh." Zoe let out a stray whisper as he kissed from the curve of her breast down to her thigh. Looking up at her Wade smiled.

"You sure Doc?" He asked carefully, pulling himself up on his elbows so they were nose to nose once again. She nodded a soft smile playing around her lips as she felt him move within her.

"I'm sure." She sighed as she lay back against the hay, turning her head to blow out the candle as he made sweet love to her.


End file.
